Complete disorder
by Mikoriya
Summary: Five managed to take them all back in time, but there is a hitch in the plan. Nobody remebers anything except for him and Vanya. Will they be able to convince the others of the impending doom that awaits them? And will Five ever get out of this insufferable teenage form? (Basically, a continuation of season one)
1. Alone

**Hey, I got some major inspiration after watching TUA for the 2nd time and decided I'd make this :)**

**(I have another story, if you wanna check that out as well, it's called _Five's Dysfunction_)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Umbrella Academy and I so badly wish I did.**

**This story starts where the end of season one ends so there will be [SPOILERS] **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review **

They all fell to the ground. Except, they didn't, at least, not how they should have fallen. They should have fallen to the ground as adults in their mid-twenties (with the exception of Five) but they didn't. They fell to the ground of the newly restored concert hall in the bodies of teenagers. Even Ben was there.

They all groaned as they sat up, Klaus rubbing the back of his head with his nose scrunched up. Diego threw his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose as if any moment it would start bleeding. Allison sat up and immediately her hands went to her throat although she couldn't tell why. Ben looked him self up and down as if trying to see if he was real or not. Luther sat up with a still incapacitated Vanya in his arms, and Five didn't sit up at all. They all looked around and at each other in confusion.

"What's happening?" Asked Luther, checking Vanya's pulse to make sure she was okay.

"No idea, how'd we end up here?" Klaus replied.

"Does anyone know what's going on?" Questioned Ben.

"Five!" Allison exclaimed and ran to his side. He lay on the ground, not moving but his head and nose were bleeding profusely. Diego walked over and checked his pulse. Still there. Good. He picked up Five held him.

"We g-gotta go back to the Academy a-and find out what happened." He decided, and so the banged up group headed back for the Academy.

\- at the Academy -

Pogo opened the Academy doors and was not prepared for what he saw. It was all 7 of the children. Five and Seven were unconcious and Five was bleeding but everyone else seemed relatively unharmed.

"What happened?" Asked Pogo.

"We dunno, we just kinda woke up in that concert hall a few blocks down." Informed Klaus.

"Alright, well bring Five and Seven down to the med bay." Pogo requested.

They walked silently down to the med bay where Diego and Luther set down Five and Vanya.

"May I ask, why are Five and Seven still incapacitated and the rest of you are relatively unharmed?" Pogo questioned.

"Again, we don't know anything." Responded Ben.

"The last thing I remember is, laying in bed and then... poof we were in the concert hall." Said Klaus as the others nodded in agreement.

"I assume we got Kidnapped and drugged, and maybe because Vanya is powerless she faired worse? Maybe they did something with our powers and messed with Five more for a reason?" Luther offered.

"Whatever happened, we're okay right now and we still have our powers." Confirmed Allison.

Just then Vanya started to wake up as the others crowded around her to assess her condition.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We don't know, we have theories but, we don't know." Luther said.

"No, no, no I mean, where's the concert hall? Why are we small? Allison are you still hurt? Before you say anything I just want to say I'm so sorry I never meant any of what I did I don't even know what to say I-,"

"Vanya, stop. What do you mean? Do you know what happened to us?" Asked Allison.

Vanya looked around in confusion, as if just realizing the situation she was in. "Y-you mean you don't remember? The apocalypse? Five's return? Dad's death?"

The others turned to each other in unvoiced confusion and Vanya made a realization,

They had absolutely no idea what of what she was talking about.

** Well, that's it for this chapter, the second one will be out in a day or two :) Reviews are always welcome and hope you like it so far.**


	2. Five?

**Hey, it's me being productive and posting again **

**I've been editing all day so I decided to take a break by writing? Idk, anyways it's currently 12:33 am and I'm tired but also not tired and I don't know what I'm saying anymore, so yeah, hope you like chapter 2 :)**

"Oh dear..." said Pogo. "You didn't travel back in time, did you?"

The room remained silent as Pogo sighed. "I'll go get master Reginald."

"No!" Added Vanya, hastily. "You can't, nobody but us can know."

Pogo nodded sadly. He hated the idea of keeping Reginald from something so important, but if it were to mess with the time line, he decided it was best to just let it be.

"Is Five okay?" Vanya Asked, motioning towards a still incapacitated Five, who lay on the cot next to hers.

"We dunno." Said Klaus. "Are you okay though? Like, this apocalypse stuff doesn't sound realistic, Vanya," he turned around towards the others and whispered. "I think she might be goin a little coo-coo." The others laughed at this and decided that was the most likely answer. They decided to leave Vanya to rest and Pogo to bandage Five.

Once the others had left, Vanya turned to Pogo, who was searching for medical supplies. "You believe me, don't you?" She pleaded.

Pogo frowned. "I think you need some rest, miss Vanya."

Vanya's face fell, the last one here she thought would understand, didn't. She laid down on her back and turned to face Five. If he woke up, no, _when_ he woke up, she had high hopes that he would know what was going on. Although, what if the others were right? What if it was all some drug-induced dream? She slowly started to doubt herself, and eventually fell into an uneasy sleep.

Luther was getting seriously worried. He knew they had woken up in the middle of nowhere, and now Vanya was spouting out nonsense about 'the apocalypse' and Reginald's death, who does she think she's fooling? Is she trying to be funny or did she sustain serious brain damage? Even if she was an outcast in the family, she was still family and he wanted to make sure she was okay, or, at least that she wasn't going to hurt Allison, and of course the rest of the family. Maybe Five will have some input when he wakes up. Luther knew that Vanya was always a bit closer to Five than any other of her siblings. Maybe he could get through to her.

Speak of the devil, Five comes storming into the living room screaming,

"What in God's name are you idiots doing sitting around!"

-earlier-

Five could feel a pulsing behind his eyes and tried to ignore it, to ignore the splitting head ache he had and to ignore that his entire body was positively aching.

That when he remembered.

He shot up and immediately got so nauseated he leaned over the cot and threw up.

"Number Five, please, calm yourself." Said Pogo, in a reassuring manner.

"Not now Pogo, where are the others? Vanya? Is everyone safe?" Five was stumbling over his words, which was something he didn't do often, but now was not the time to worry about trivial things.

Pogo stepped out of the way and revealed a sleeping Vanya on the cot next to him. Five relaxed a little, as relaxed as Five can actually get. At least he knew Vanya was okay, and had normal eyes and normal clothes. Normal clothes for the Academy, that is.

Five threw his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. "How about the others?" He asked, but he knew the answer. They most likely faired the best given the circumstances. Vanya was incapacitated and Five used all of his energy on opening the time portal.

"Well and in the living room completing their evening assignments." Pogo said.

"What?" Snapped Five. "They're doing assignments?"

"Well," Pogo started, uneasy. "Of course."

Five was furious. How could they be doing trivial assignments when they should be plotting to stop the apocalypse? He jumped up again, ignoring the nausea, headache, concussion, etc. and raced toward the living room.

"Number Five, wait!" Pogo called. "You're not well enough to join them yet!"

Five didn't care. He burst through the door and the others looked up at him, concerned.

"What in God's name are you idiots doing sitting around!"


	3. Not Again

**Whoa, it's me, back at it with more content. I'm gonna be honest guys, I was kinda just winging this story. I do have a ton of ideas of how I want it to go, but I would really appreciate some ideas and opinions as to how you think it should go. Thanks :)**

"What in God's name are you idiots doing sitting around!" Five exclaimed as his siblings stared at him in awe.

Klaus was the first to snap out of this funk, walking over to Five and casually placing an arm on his shoulder. Which, as to be expected, Five shoved off, giving Klaus an incredulous look.

"Five! My buddy, my pal, Mi Hermano, glad to see you up and kickin again. We've got a bit of a situation, however. Vanya seems to have gone a bit coo-coo bananas about the whole Kidnapping and drugging sitch, so, we thought you could talk to her about her crazed fantasies of the apocalypse and dad's death and so on. Yah know, talk some sense into her." Klaus flashed him a charming smiled and Five scowled. Although, it looked more like a pout, considering he could barely muster up enough energy to stand up right at that moment.

Nevertheless, he persisted. There was simply not enough time to stress over that with the impending doom to come in a few years time. Plus, the commission was probably hot on his tail and would come knocking any hour now. He had to keep on his toes.

So, naturally, he blurts out, "What?" and proceeds to stumble to the floor. Miraculously, he got back on his feet with only a few black dots checkering his vison and mild glances of worry from his siblings.

"'M fine." He assured them.

Diego rolled his eyes at that, and Five's scowl/pout grew depper.

Klaus cleared his throat so the attention would go back to him.

"Basically," He starts. "We woke up in the concert hall down town, well, except for you and Vanya, and, of course the last thing we remembered was going to bed two nights ago. So, we traveled back to the Academy and Vanya woke up. She then started spouting nonsense about the apocalypse and how she was sorry about Allison and Dad's death and your 'return' and blah blah blah, you get it." Klaus huffed. "We need you to, you know, get her to come to her senses."

Five shook his head. They didn't remember. He wasn't shocked, it be honest. It was one of the things he learned about from the commission, it was why every agent had traveled with separate suitcases. Amnesia. For some unidentifiable reason, whenever agents were on a mission together and shared a suitcase to get from one time to the next, one of them always ended up with some form of amnesia. Five's Theory was it put to much strain on the space-time-continuum to carry the weight of more than one person per jump so, it had to lighten the load somehow, and thank god that load wasn't apendages. That could have gotten messy. Considering Five's power was his own, and a bit stronger than the suitcase's. He assumed that was why Vanya hadn't forgoten, she was already unconscious so, not as much of a burden as the others. Therefore, only Vanya and Five would remember what had really happened.

Five laughed and Luther glared at him.

"You think this is funny? Really? Our sister could have sustained serious brain damage and you're laughing?"

"I'm not laughing out of humor, I'm laughing because this is karma! Isn't it?!" Five turned to look at the ceiling and yelled "I'm alone again! Are you happy! At least..." Five hesitated. There was still Vanya, he wasn't entirely alone.

"Five What is wrong with you?" Diego huffed indignantly.

Allison stood up and walked over to Five touching his forehead. As to be expected, Five backed away from the touch.

"Five, you're burning up." Said Allison with a tint of concern in her voice.

Now that she mentioned, and the adrenaline of waking up had worn off, Five was really starting to feel the effects of his injuries. Time travel's a fickle thing to mess with. He knew this. But things were so much bigger than stupid injuries and fevers now.

"Doesn't matter." Five said, words slurring slightly.

Allison shook her head as Luther stood up and whispered in her ear. She nodded, but looked slightly pained at whatever news he had just shared with her.

She turned to Five and sighed.

"I heard a rumor..."


End file.
